


no drama

by Kingley



Category: PRISTIN (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingley/pseuds/Kingley
Summary: "Welcome to Pledis," she greeted and held out a hand. Minkyung smiled, dressed casually in a t-shirt and jean shorts, so short that Yebin could see every inch of her long, long legs that seemed to go on for miles and -





	no drama

**Author's Note:**

> Not real.

 

Minkyung is quieter when she first meets her. She's tall and pretty, two things Yebin never really thought about herself. Maybe that's why she clung onto her so hard. 

 

Yebin had seen something in Minkyung that she wanted so desperately to have for herself. She turned to face her and smiled as brightly as she could. 

 

"Welcome to Pledis," she greeted and held out a hand. Minkyung smiled, dressed casually in a t-shirt and jean shorts, so short that Yebin could see every inch of her long, long legs that seemed to go on for miles and - 

 

Yebin had been holding her hand for much too long. She'd finally looked back up and noticed Minkyung's uneasy grin. 

 

"S-sorry," she muttered and tugged her hand away. She then took another moment to stare at the older girl.

 

"Wow, your hands are huge," Yebin commented politely. Minkyung pulled a face and brought her hand up to inspect if this were true. Yebin wanted to slap herself for being so stupid. 

 

"I'm sorry," Yebin apologized and hurriedly dragged Minkyung's hand back down. "Your hand is perfectly proportioned to your very tall body! I'm just an idiot!" 

 

Minkyung laughed but still looked at her awkwardly, Yebin just didn't know why until - 

 

"Oh, I'm still holding your hand. Sorry, it's just - "

 

"You have a thing for giant hands?" Minkyung asked jokingly. Yebin grew flustered and blurted out the first thing on her mind. 

 

"You're just really pretty!" 

 

Minkyung's eyes widened, and she was just about to reply when Jieqiong burst into the conversation. 

 

"Wow! You're like a coconut tree!" she interjected. 

 

_*_

 

Yebin cringes at the memory of their first meeting. She was so embarrassing. She thinks this as she crawls into Minkyung's lap on the worn out pleather couch at the dorm. 

 

Minkyung smiles and pats her head. 

 

"How's my little Smurf?" she asks and has the gall to lightly tap Yebin's soft cheek. Yebin leans back and tugs Minkyung's long arms around herself. 

 

"I'm good, now," she replies smugly. Yebin feels Minkyung's soft laughter vibrate against her back.

 

"Oh, great," Siyeon speaks up. "Yebin-unnie is back at it again." 

 

Yebin frowns. 

 

"Back at what?" 

 

"Back to Minkyung's arms and probably back to being jealous." 

 

Yebin groans and tries to forget how she publicly stated how much she envied attention given by Minkyung. Minkyung had basically said she didn't care. Like, at all. It only solidified one thing in Yebin's mind: Minkyung would never consider her an option. 

 

Yebin thinks back to another awful incident and suddenly feels strange and hot beneath her collar. She'd tried so hard to forget it and now - 

 

She slowly draws away from Minkyung and feels her arms slip from her torso without a struggle. Yebin remembers being so quiet after that day, and then feeling so stupid for being hurt over something that should be obvious. 

 

"I need to use the bathroom," she says softly. She doesn't know if they were going to say anything else as she walks too quickly to notice. 

 

_*_

 

 

It had been a long day of practicing for the group battles. Yebin was trembling, knees drawn tight in front of her as she read over the lyrics in her hands. Minkyung sat beside her, staring blankly at the wall. 

 

"Hey, unnie," Yebin had said quietly. "I really like you. Just so you know. I know we should be focused on Produce, but I wanted you to know in case one of us goes home without the other." 

 

It's silent for a beat. Not a single sound except for Eunwoo's snores. Minkyung's face was a mask of calmness. Yebin could tell that much. Her lips twitched. 

 

"I see, Yebin. Stay focused, though, alright?"

 

Yebin bit back the sting of tears threatening to fall. 

 

"Okay, unnie. I'll stay focused," she mumbled and tried to read the sheet music through foggy eyes. 

 

_*_

 

Stupid. She just feels so stupid. Yebin tosses around in her bed and forces the embarrassing memories to stop replaying in her mind. 

 

"Hey, you alright?" she hears Eunwoo whisper from across the room. 

 

"I'm fine," she mutters, and it's quiet again. It's always too quiet before she falls asleep.  

 

_*_

 

 "You look kind of crazy," Kyla comments as she prods at Yebin's dark circles. 

 

"Kyla, get your eyebrows out of my face," she grumbles and shoves her away. The van rocks, jumps down, and Yebin's head smacks against the window. She hears Kyla laugh in her face. 

 

"Unnie, come comfort your baby!" she calls out. Yebin cringes and rubs at her throbbing skull. Why did everyone have to bring this up? 

 

"Aw, did my baby get hurt?" Minkyung asks from across the van. Yebin feels her heart beat a bit faster despite knowing it's all just a joke. 

 

"No, your baby - I mean - Yebin is fine!" Yebin answers. Kyla snickers beside her, and she wonders why she chose her as a seating partner. 

 

"We're here!" Jieqiong calls and leaps out of the van. Nayoung sleepily pulls herself up. 

 

"What's this place again?" Siyeon asks. 

 

"It's our dorm, Siyeon. Are you okay?" Yewon questions. Siyeon shrugs and yawns into her palm. 

 

"I don't get paid to be okay," she mumbles and hops out. 

 

"Ew, Siyeon's going through another emo phase," Kyungwon groans to Sungyeon. 

 

_*_

 

Yebin finds herself lost in thought more than usual. She likes Minkyung. That much is obvious. It's too obvious, actually.

 

She scribbles mindlessly in her notebook and stops when she realizes she's drawn hearts all over the page. 

 

"Who are those for?" someone whispers into her ear. Yebin jolts and snaps the cover shut. 

 

"No one!" she screams. Kyla holds her hands up in surrender. 

 

"Woah, didn't mean to scare you! Just curious," she replies weakly. Yebin sighs and tosses her notebook on her bed. 

 

"It's nothing," she says. Kyla exhales and takes a seat on Yebin's bed. 

 

"You really... Like Minkyung, don't you?" Kyla asks, stumbling over a word she can't bring herself to say. 

 

"It's different here," Yebin responds. Kyla lets out a deep breath and walks over to wrap her arms around Yebin's shoulders. 

 

"I love you, no matter what." 

 

Yebin doesn't say a word. She can't really speak while crying. 

 

_*_

 

Yebin crawls out of bed at the usual 2 am and quietly walks to the living room. It's pitch black, but she knows the dorm like the back of her hand. There is no need to turn on a light until she topples over a kitchen chair, and it clatters to the floor with a loud bang. 

 

She freezes and waits. Not a single person left their rooms to check on the noise. She wonders what would happen if they got robbed. 

 

"These guys sleep like rocks," Yebin mutters and finally makes it to the black pleather couch. She takes a seat and flicks on the television. 

 

It's hard not to think about Minkyung. Her whole world has shrunk to fit into Minkyung's palms. Now, she's stuck in her back pocket. 

 

Yebin doesn't remember falling asleep, but when she wakes up, there's a soft, pink blanket resting on her. 

 

_*_

 

"Unnie, you really seem tired lately," Yewon observes. Yebin pats her head and smiles. 

 

"I'm fine," she assures. Yewon doesn't seem to believe her, but she has to finish her shoot. With a meaningful look, she walks away. 

 

Yebin sighs and takes a seat on an empty make-up chair. Even Yewon was noticing things. She takes a glance at the snack bar and sees Minkyung smiling and poking at Sungyeon's cheeks. She would normally join them, but it feels different now. She is different now. 

 

A chair squeaks beside her. She looks up and sees Nayoung's kind gaze fixated on her. 

 

"It's bothering you, isn't it? Minkyung not liking you as much as you like her," Nayoung asks. Yebin's heart jumps. 

 

"I don't -" 

 

"Come on, Yebin," Nayoung interjects. "I'm not blind." 

 

Yebin exhales and turns to face her reflection in the mirror. 

 

"I don't - I don't want to be this way. I know I'm hopeless," Yebin mutters. 

 

"Talk to me if you need to. I don't like watching you struggle by yourself," Nayoung says softly. 

 

"Thanks," Yebin replies, feeling her heart rate slow down. Nayoung smiles and pinches her cheek. 

 

"Get some sleep, too," Nayoung says, standing from the chair and stalking over to Jieqiong who is currently putting Eunwoo in a chokehold. 

 

Yebin grins and thinks she's been focusing on all the wrong things. 

 

_*_

 

Despite Nayoung's words, Yebin finds herself wide awake at 2 in the morning again. So, here she is, watching television mindlessly until she falls asleep. 

 

Her eyes drift shut, and she's just on the edge until something soft drops on her body. She jolts up into a sitting position only to see Minkyung.

 

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were asleep already," she apologizes. 

 

"You've been the one putting a blanket on me?"  

 

"I always hear you walking around at night, lately," Minkyung replies. Yebin notices the shadows under Minkyung's eyes and feels terrible. 

 

"Sorry," she says. "I didn't realize how loud I was being."

 

"No, you weren't loud except when you tripped over one of the kitchen chairs," Minkyung responds with a small grin. Yebin returns it weakly. 

 

"You don't have to bring out a blanket for me," she points out. "Just, I don't know. Head back to bed next time." 

 

"I wanted to, idiot. You're so tiny, you might freeze to death," Minkyung teases. Yebin shrugs. 

 

"Well, next time bring a pillow too, then? My neck has been killing me," Yebin complains. Minkyung scoffs and tugs the blanket up over her face. 

 

"I'm going back to sleep, then. Night, loser," Minkyung says and walks away. 

 

Yebin pulls her head out from under and sighs. She really is a loser. 

 

_*_

 

She knows nothing good can come of this. It's impossible. 

 

So, she settles for smiling politely when Minkyung tells her she's dating someone. It's no news to Yebin. Idols dated regardless of bans or possibility of scandals. There were always ways. Yebin knows this and wills herself to be happy. 

 

She doesn't know how that translates into crying in her room for two hours but, she tried. 

 

Minkyung seems happier. Excited even. Yebin truly is happy for her. It hurts, but she loves seeing Minkyung overcome with joy after a secret date. Because she loves Minkyung, and Minkyung is happy. 

 

Yebin tries and tries despite Nayoung and Kyla's pitying glances. She really does. 

 

_*_

 

"Look! You gotta find yourself a hobby or something besides crying in your room for two hours every night. Eunwoo pretends not to hear it, but she does, and she is scared to interrupt," Kyla demands. Yebin sighs and curls up tighter into her blankets. 

 

"Don't bother, Kyla. She'll be fine after a week or two," Nayoung says, and pats Yebin's head. 

 

"Oh, please. If we let her go on like this, her role of Hot Girl Rena will become Sad Girl Yebin!" 

 

"Then we'll have to change her profile on our fanpage. We'll make it work," Nayoung replies calmly. 

 

Yebin wishes they'd both just leave.

 

_*_

 

Minkyung and what's-his-face continue dating, and Yebin actually stops crying. It doesn't bother her as much as it used to. Strange that a crush she's had for three years has faded to something almost unrecognizable. 

 

She feels like her focus has been restored.

Their relationship is so completely platonic. Minkyung couldn't be everything she wanted. A perfect Minkyung isn't a real Minkyung, and a real Minkyung would never date any form of Yebin. 

 

"Hey, unnie! Your phone keeps ringing!" Siyeon shouts at her. Yebin blinks and rushes over to the kitchen table. She picks up the phone and is immediately greeted by a familiar voice. 

 

"Yah, Kang Yebin. You miss me?" 

 

"Uhm, yeah, unnie. I missed you," Yebin replies uncomfortably. The voice on the other end sighs.

 

"I've been so stressed lately. Tell me when you're off, so we can meet up! I'm getting my drink on!"

 

"I'm underage!" Yebin argues. 

 

"You can watch me!" Yebin groans. That is exactly what happened last time. 

 

"Fine, fine. I'll check with the manager," Yebin mumbles. She waits for more and realizes that the other girl hung up. 

 

"Sejeong called again?" Nayoung asks, drying up the last of the dishes. 

 

"Yeah, can't wait to lug her drunk body into a cab again," Yebin grumbles. Nayoung makes an inquisitive face. 

 

"Do you think she may have an interest in you? She has other members to drink with, yet she always calls you," Nayoung suggests softly. Yebin snorts and shakes her head. 

 

"The only thing she's interested in, is Cass," she replies. 

 

 

 

       In the back of her mind, she hopes for something anyway. 


End file.
